Causas perdidas
by Klan-destino
Summary: UA Solo espero un momento liberador, un exceso que, lejos de quedar definitivamente abolido, siga rondando mi imaginación como un sueño que espera su eventual realización.


Una historia que estuve preparando desde octubre, al principio solo era una idea que tenia rondando por ahí, comencé a escribirla pero la tuve parada mucho tiempo, simplemente no sabia como terminarla, de a poco de fui avanzando pero el resultado final siempre me dejo un poco avergonzado por mi empleo de clichés o finales irreales, poco a poco fui cambiándole partes o situaciones, al poco se comenzó a alargar hasta que lo abandone otro tiempo, no fue si no a la semana pasada que empecé a revisarlo de nuevo, me gusto la idea pero no el desarrollo, comencé de nuevo, aproveche todo lo aprovechable y este es el resultado final, espero les guste.

Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece, ya muchos saben que me gustaría hacerle si me perteneciera mwujajajaja, en cualquier caso yo me entretengo escribiendo fics sobre el, si lo se, esta puede ser la pareja mas crack que he escrito (no se si tanto o mas que mi NnoiRuki) pero espero puedan darle una oportunidad. Fic narrado por Renji.

* * *

><p>Causas perdidas<p>

Inténtalo de nuevo. Fracasa otra vez. Fracasa mejor

Estuve dando vueltas por el pueblo durante varias horas, el oficial de transito al que le pregunte quiso que le diera una mordida, "un papelito pa el chesco" fue lo que dijo, preferí darme una vuelta mas para ver si daba con las señas que me habían dicho era imposible no verla, hasta que un adolescente me dijo como llegar a ese rancho tan lejano de la ciudad…

- Sigues derecho por el camino de piedras y llegas a un portón de piedras con una lagrima tallada - había muchos árboles que no me dejaban ver mas allá, muchos mangos y liches, sembrados y cortados de forma casi geométrica me distraen las retinas cuando puedo ubicar a la chica desde lejos.

Ella y yo nos conocimos en unas conferencias de la facultad de ecología, yo era un exponente, le decía a los ecologistas que mas que no tenia caso hacer mas y mas áreas protegidas a los cuales los traficantes les valdría madre y se pasarían por los huevos las leyes con tal de hacer dinero o las personas encargadas de cuidar el sitio no serian mejores, que lo mejor era cambiar la situación social del país, roto el capitalismo se rompían las clases sociales y por lo tanto el trafico, contrabando e invasión de difíciles naturales serian mucho mas difíciles, sobra decir que los postmodernistas en la sala se me lanzaron encima, pero eso es otra historia.

Al principio me limitaba a observarle las piernas, eran perfectas, deliciosamente perfectas, los pies, las pantorrillas, el empeine, la pulsera en el tobillo, sus uñas pintadas y el pie pequeño y curvo, el color era perfecto, nunca me he considerado un fetichista pero… joder ese pedazo de carne en definitiva es una obra de arte, los tonos del bronceado, estoy seguro que en mas de una ocasión sintió como la desnudaba con la mirada, a cual me pagaba con su indeferencia, pero la verdad es que no me hacia ilusiones con ella, demasiado linda, demasiado perfecta, mas que inspirarme a jalármela como un mono por ella me fascinaba, como cuando uno ve el cine las actrices demasiado perfectas para que el hombre común aspirara a ella, mas bien, mas bien una casta fascinación, sabiendo que ella nunca estaría en mi vida y al final terminaría con un imbecil… tiempo después me entere que su nombre era Yoruichi.

La verdad es que nunca he salido formalmente con una chica, todas con las que he estado son iguales que yo, buscan mediante el olvido, el alcohol y los besos furiosos un poco de olvido, luego nunca nos volvíamos a ver, y si de casualidad nos encontrábamos en las escaleras o en los pasillos, apenas y si recordaba sus caras, ellas no se comportaban de forma diferente.

Ella no hablaba con nadie, siempre llegaba un minuto antes que cualquier maestro, se sentaba en primera fila y apenas sonaba el timbre ya estaba en el estacionamiento, encendiendo su lujoso automóvil, nunca saludaba, menos se despedía, una de las chicas de mi salón era su amiga, o al menos su gata, no era bonita, ¿quizás por eso la eligió? Siempre le pasaba los apuntes cuando ella faltaba, lo cual era bastante seguido, una ves me la encontré en el MSN y comenzamos a platicar, por lo que entendí,, no es que precisamente fuera su amiga y tal ves la envidiaba, así que por esa ruta me di por vencido, a través de su gata no llegaría a ella.

Durante todo el año solo pude cambiar palabras un par de veces con ella, la primera en la biblioteca, yo estaba buscando textos sobre la estética marxista y como era temporada de exámenes el sitio estaba lleno, le ofrecí sitio en mi mesa y ella por puro compromiso me pregunto que investigaba, le hable Lukács y estética revolucionaria y ella solo dijo "que interesante" tres meses después en la fila de los baguettes (por que los bocadillos de Hinamori son los mas ricos del mundo) me la volví a encontrar y le permití entrar en la fila, intente hacerla platica y lo único que me comento fue que vivia a un par de horas de la ciudad y que estudiaba filosofía por que no tenia nada mejor que hacer, se hixo un largo silencio que no supe como interpretar , me dedique a verle las piernas y dejar que el aroma de su cabello inundara mi mente, me di cuenta que no solo no le interesaba, si no que francamente solo era un plebeyo ante sus ojos.

Disminuí la velocidad, no me habían dicho como era que me comunicara y en mi celular no había señal, me regrese al camino principal y me encontré a un sujeto leyendo la revista vaquera en su auto, le pregunte como se comunica uno en ese sitio, me dijo que lo esperara un momento y por radio termino llamando para que me dejaran pasar, resultaba que el también tenia que pasar, le agradecí mucho y el me dijo que cuando tuviera problemas solo dijera el comandante Rafael era su amigo, me dijo que el era comándate de la policía local y que si era amigo de la familia de ella era su amigo.

Aunque no me gusta aceptarlo, lloro, obviamente me gusta echarle la culpa al tequila, pero en el fondo soy un "forever alone" pero no me gusta se den cuenta de ello, y desde el momento en que Rafael me deja por seguir viendo porno hasta que regreso al portal las lagrimas, como célula terrorista amenazan con alcanzar mis ojos llevar a mi mente pensamientos desolados . En el fondo se que ella solo me invito por que la escuche cuando se lo contó a todos sus amigos

-Cuando quieran me marcan, pasare todo el verano ahí, vayan a hacerme algo de compañía- fue hasta el ultimo día de clases, menos de la cuarta parte del salón fue, la mayoría se fue a sus casas la noche anterior, sabiendo que una sola clase no importaría cuando me la encontré comprándome cigarrillos:

- ¿Vas a ir a visitarme? Solo me tienes que avisar cuando. - 'no dicen que las amarguras no son tan amargas cuando las canta Chavela Vargas?" Sentí que tenia mi oportunidad.

- ¿Neta?

- Claro, tu solo me avisas.

Fue cuando tuve su numero de celular, con siente "XXXXXXX" una semana después la llame, no se si me recordó o le valió madres si quería verla, ella me dio indicaciones y yo fui..

Continúe avanzando, me gusta la forma en que sembraron los árboles, desde niño me gustaban los almendros y ahora me encuentro rodeado de ellos, ¿serán mis resabios atávicos de aun hoy intentar construir una casa del árbol? El camino no esta iluminado, las ramas lo cubren, avanzo unos cuentos cientos de metros, al final llego, otro portón, esta ves el herrero (si es que fue el mismo) no se lucio tanto, la lagrima y el nombre del sitio ya no se ven igual de bien, igual es mi percepción por el cansancio, me abre un viejo, con un poncho gris y que no disimula su cara de desprecio, me estaciono, el termina de cerrar el portón y se me acerca:

- Estaciónese debajo del almendro, así no le dará el sol.

Yo me dedique a observarlo por el espejo retrovisor, esta frase me desarmo, yo creía que me manifestaba un franca molestia, con la siguiente frase me desarmo:

.- ¿Trae mucho equipaje? Déjeme ayudarle a descargar.

El solo cargo todo mi equipaje, que siendo sincero no era la gran cosa, yo lo seguí con mi gabardina de cuero en el brazo, cuando el empezó a gritar

- ¡Nena! Ven a atender al joven

Salio una muchacha, no sabría decirles si era la hija o la nieta del portero,

- Buenas joven ¿ya comió? Me pregunto, tenia un ligero olor a hierbabuena, detrás de ella vi estacionados en otro almendro un par de automóviles mas, igual que el mío, resguardados del sol.

- No gracias, aparte ya comí en una parada camino a la ciudad. Le mentí, hubiera matado por un muslito de pollo bien frito pero en cierta forma no quería comer.

- ¿Entonces le gustaría algo para tomar? - Pensé que preguntar por ella seria demasiado… tonto sin saber por que, así que le pedí un vaso de agua y me senté en uno de los sillones tejidos de su portal, esperando, no había nadie pero me sentía observado, escuche voces cerca, casi en el pasillo, confundiéndose con los cientos de aves cantoras que tenían en jaulas que mas que verlas las intuía, no me atreví a ir a verlas, el esfuerzo de estar ahí y el hielo en los vasos me tenían demasiado atontado, la charla que se producía en el pasillo seguía llegando pero no comprendía las palabras, me rendí al poco tiempo, en cualquier caso no tuve que esperar mucho mas por que se escucharon pasos que venían decididos hacia mi por el pasillo de piedra, las voces se alzaron un momento y al mismo tiempo escuche un portazo y el sonido de un motor acelerar para perderse por un camino que no vi cuando llegue, sentí pánico, en nada estaría enfrente a ella y yo no sabría como actuar a solas en su territorio.

Ella llego con su vestido tornasol, lo vislumbre primero que a ella, piso las escaleras, traía su cabello suelto y cepillado, no imagino cual fue la expresión de mi rostro ante su callada luz, tampoco se que pensó ella al verme, pero me hablo con un tono casual, como si llevara horas en el sitio y ya estuviera acomodado, como si fuéramos dos viejos amigos, como si me tuviera que dar explicaciones:

- Era mi amiga, mi cayo de improvisto, yo estaba tomando la siesta, decía que tenia que verme para algo importante y yo preocupada por lo que tuviera que decirme, pero al final no fueron mas que lloriqueos y quejas de su novio en turno - Se acerco mucho y me miro a los ojos antes de decidir cual de mis mejillas besaría primero - ¿estas tomando agua? ¿no quieres un tinto? - no me dio tiempo de responderle - ¿o al menos una cerveza?

- Una cerveza estaría bien con este calor - ¿hablar del clima? ¿en que estoy pensando?

Ella me guía a su terraza y sin que apenas me de cuenta le hace una señal a una muchacha en breve estamos en una mesas de cedro al estilo rustico con una bandeja de bohemias bien frías, limones cortados, cacahuates, vasos y helos para mantenerlas las bebidas heladas..

- Salute, la verdad es que si se antojan a estas horas de la tarde. Aunque ya pronto empezara a corre aire fresco desde el río, y en la noche abra frío, es cuando se antoja un tequilita, a la otra orilla esta una hacienda tequilera, o al menos lo estaba, un grupo de narcos la empleaba para entrenar a sus gatos pero hace un par de años llego el ejercito rompiendo madres en la madrugada y los mato mientras estaban acampando, fueron como veinte los muertos, después de eso ya no hay tequila pero todas las tinajas de piedra que abrieron hace años para conservar el agua en caso de escasees mantienen el aire fresco, es como un refrigerador natural…

Hablaba y hablaba y yo me sentía como si navegara en el río que ella mencionaba, las dos orillas me daban miedo, por un lado ella me hablaba con una naturalidad y simpatía que ante cualquier observador parecería que éramos amigos de años, pero no hacia ninguna referencia a la universidad o a las pocas cosas que sabíamos en común, además me hablaba de sus amigos y sus padres como si yo los conociera de toda la vida. Por otro lado ella aparecía ante mi como una desconocida parlanchina, de esas que te encuentras en los parques alimentando las palomas sentía que su amabilidad trazaba entre ambos una cruel distancia que nos separaba. Decidí que esto no se convertiría en una entrada de auto lamentación de mi blog y que bien serian una excelente vacaciones pagadas, me la pasaría bien, no pensaría en chaquetas mentales sobre ella y descansara.

Pero tampoco es que sea tan inteligente, tente mi suerte y le pregunte que como le habían ido en las evaluaciones de fin de semestre, solo se callo, me di cuenta que era un idiota (y no como le gustaría a Dostoievski) al desviar su conversación, ella estaba sonriendo.

- Salí bien - Y su sonrisa volvió a hacer de las suyas - Menos en una materia.

- ¿Cuál? - Estúpido

- ¿Sabes? No te lo había dicho, pero precisamente para la materia en la cual quería preguntarte, pero como siempre te veía debatiendo esos temas con tus amigos o en los jardines leyendo, me sentiría muy estúpida. - .

No supe que mas decir y me sentí aun mas estúpido.

- Pero no importa, no creo volver a la facultad, me pasare a teatro el siguiente semestre, soy mejor en el escenario que pensando, además ya odio esa escuela - con enorme gracia me contó como detestaba a los maestros (los mismos que odiaba yo) y al decano (del cual sufro su aversión) como una verdadera estrella de teatro, yo me sentí mucho mas cómodo, era como comprobar que ella era ella, como un general rodeado de la victoria me acomode mejor en el sillón, era un triunfo, llegaron luciérnagas, miles de ellas con la fría brisa, me imagine su calida piel y sus suaves curvas abrazándome, abrasando mi cuerpo desnudo, me reprendí por pensarlo cuando ella me trajo a la realidad - Por eso no soportaba a ese maestro que ni siquiera ha terminado su maestría, siempre hablando de la ambigüedad y que todo es relativo, si yo le pongo un vaso de orines del baño de los antropólogos no creo que nadie me discuta que eso son orines, no pueden decir que es agua o cerveza, pero el se empeñaría en demostrar que el liquido del vaso percepción solo del lenguaje y la percepción, por eso no soportaba su clase ¿no te estoy aburriendo?

- Claro que no, porfa sigue.

- Mira nomás ya nos callo la noche, si quieres podemos dar un paseo por el pasto, aunque supongo que la cena ya estará lista ¿quieres que veamos que prepararon esta noche?

- Eso me suena bien.

Ella se levanto, no era alta, pero caminaba con tacones y eso le daba mucho volumen a sus nalgas cada paso que daba, supongo se había teñido el cabello por que brillaba con tonos morados en la noche, abrió una puerta grande y pesada, después otra y desde la oscuridad me llego como un susurro.

- ¿Te gusta el Adobe? - Llevaba la botella de tinto en una mano y un sacacorchos que mas parecía el homenaje mas bizarro tamaño natural a todas las armas blancas del mundo - ¿Me ayudas a abrirlo?

Coloque junto a las copas la botella descorchada.

- Ven mientras el vino respira te voy a decir cual es tu habitación. Te escogí la mas grande, con chimenea y librero - una rápida mirada a los títulos me dio a entender que quien hubiera escogido esta pequeña biblioteca no los eligió al azar, eran buenos títulos, sobre todo literatura de la postguerra y filósofos españoles que se habían refugiado en México tras la caída de la republica en España, una edición de lujo de los diálogos de Platón ocupaba una sección entera, los ojea y estaban escritos en griego antiguo, latín y español alternando paginas, un retrato del Quijote era el único adorno de la habitación.

La acompañe a recorrer la casa, los balcones, los portales, el patio de piedra, las numerosas recamaras, cada una de ellas bella y sobria me hacia imaginar una especie de hotel de lujoso y secreto, pasamos junto a una fuente donde varias ranas croaban, las tuberías serian viejísimas, a la luz de la luna se veía muy bien, el lugar era amplio y agradable, el pasar furtivo de las luciérnagas me hacían sentir como en alguna antigua leyenda, el sitio era muy hermoso y merecía tener sus propios fantasmas, el camino termino otra ves en mi habitación.

- Por si te da frío en la noche en el armario - (no me había dado cuanta de su existencia pero estaba ahí) hay un cobertor extra, aunque si quieres puedes dormir solo con sabanas y le pido al encargado que te encienda la chimenea.

- Gracias, pero así estoy bien.

Me entrego una llave grande, vieja y fría, la había traído en su mano todo el tiempo (era difícil de no notarla) y a pesar de eso estaba helada, siguió caminando y sin darse la vuelta me dijo - Y esa es mi habitación - Señalando otra gruesa puerta de madera.

Había mucha ambigüedad en la frase, hace unos momentos ella había demostrado incomodidad con tal idea, así que no entendía a que se refería o buscaba con tal frase ¿Por qué tenia que saber yo donde dormía? Tan concentrado estuve en mis especulaciones que al final el silencio me sofoco, no me di cuenta como llegamos al comedor y vimos la cena servida, después del primer brindis ella se dirigio a un extremo del salón con su gracia natural.

- ¿Quieres que pongamos música?

Fue cuando me di cuenta que ya me tenia en sus manos, a su mas completa merced, y esto me conducía a sentimientos contradictorios, si yo había venido por ella ¿Por qué me daba tanto miedo estar a su completa disposición? Al final solo tenia miedo de que me rechazara, se me ocurrió que yo la odiaba por que podía aceptarme…

Ella volvió a hablarme, me dijo que comeríamos sirloin con papitas a la mantequilla, ella comió con bastante apetito y poca gracias, yo con cierta prisa, a excepción de una frase de elogio a la cocinera no se dijo mucho durante la cena, la comida estaba deliciosa, como siempre me ha gustado el filete, sazonado con mostaza, limón y tomillo, bien cocido por fuera y medio crudo por dentro, las papitas suaves y saladas, el viaje, la hora, las cervezas, el vino, la larga charla, la excitación y su vos me producían un agradable sopor que se alimentaba de su voz, sus palabras como notas de música me hicieron saber lo viejo del lugar, de la extensión del sitio, de que se cultivaba, de quien a fundo, de sus viajes y de su vida anterior a la universidad., cuando se llevaron los platos y las sobras nos habíamos tomado la botella de vino vi que ella se encontraba bastante achispada, el arco de sus cejas brillaba aun mas que sus peligrosos ojos, en seguida pensé en algún felino peligroso, no recuerdo cual, en seguida me sentí culpable y roto, por ser demasiado cruel, peor aun, cruel en mis pensamientos con alguien que me habría las puertas de su casa.

- mmm - ella se cruzo los labios con el dedo índice - ¿Qué te parece un poco de anís?

Solo con olerlo me invadió una sensación de paz , era dulce y me daba la sensación de inocencia y bondad, nunca me había detenido a sentir el poder del anís, pero en la segunda ración me ataco una sensación parecida a la lujuria pero concentrado en un rayo, como algo caída del cielo, como sentidos místicos de odio y de dolor mezclados con el libido, era afectuoso y amargo, oscuro, como un viejo romance, como una guerra, como un héroe trágico, como siempre debió de haber sido el genocidio, en algún lugar de mi pecho fulguraban la música, el calor, el violento sabor y la figura de ella lo llenaba todo, Cuando me serví la siguiente copa ella se me acerco - Creo que estoy siendo muy desconsiderada, todo el día manejando y luego encontrar el sitio, para después te tenga que acaparar, debes de estar muy cansado - No pude precisar la verdad o mentira en sus palabras - Ni siquiera te di tiempo de ducharte ni nada..

- No te preocupes, yo estoy bien - Entonces me pareció imprudente haber bebido tantas cervezas - Aunque tal ves tu también deberías de irte a descansar

- No para nada, yo me siento muy bien.

¿Cómo se rompe una situación tan desatinada? Solo me levante lentamente y le di las buenas noches. En parte por torpeza y en parte por que le di un beso en el pómulo y me fui derrotado a mi cama.

La cama muy suave, el colchón mas cómodo del mundo, al menos así lo pensé, me puse unos viejos pantalones de tae kwon do y una vieja playera de los Screaming Trees, entre en las cobijas y apague la lámpara del buró, estuve dando vueltas en la cama como 15 minutos, tenia demasiados pensamientos en mi mente, no podía concentrarme en nada dando vueltas a todo el asunto y sin saber realmente como me comporte con ella… volví a encender la lámpara y me pare, revise la biblioteca, demasiados autores, demasiadas ideas, no me sentía en ánimos de leer cualquier cosa complicada en ese momento, ya casi al borde de la histeria vi un titulo interesante "En defensa de las causas perdidas" el titulo en si es una invitación a leerlo, un golpe de nostalgia, no reconocí al autor, Slavoj Žižek… conforme fui avanzando me di cuenta que no era el mejor de los temas para una noche como la mía, demasiado político, demasiada conciencia, demasiado fervor y pasión, no era lo que requería, de momento no necesitaba una apología al terrorismo, pero una frase del prologo me llamo la atención como ninguna otra "inténtalo de nuevo, fracasa otra ves, fracasa mejor".

Quizás no todos encuentran la paz para poder descansar en el libro de un teórico sobre la violencia política pero funciono, apague la lámpara, no me permití tener fantasías sobre ella, mas que nada para no tener que apresurarme a la mañana siguiente, mientras que escuchaba a las ranas croar a lo lejos recordé a mi novia de la preparatoria, ella había perdido su virginidad recientemente conmigo, no estaba embarazada pero tenia la ilusión de que un día nos casaríamos y tendríamos nuestra propia familia, yo, por el contrario soñaba mucho mas lejos, así que después de la graduación termine con ella, no sabiendo como hacerlo, le entregue un sobre a la mañana siguiente (vamos que no desperdiciaría la oportunidad de acostarnos una ultima ves) le dije que no la leyera hasta estar en su cuarto.

No me entere de ella hasta un par de meses después, por sus amigas me llegaron comentarios que estaba saliendo con un hombre mayor y que al parecer ya me había olvidado, eso me lastimo el orgullo y comencé a odiarla, era algo irracional, digo, yo fui quien la dejo, sin embargo mi viejo instinto de macho no dejo de fastidiarme hasta cuando un año después me entere que este sujeto la había dejado, peor aun ella estaba encinta, eso me dejo un morboso placer que no me abandono en un tiempo, comencé a salir con otra chica, un año después al que dejaron en una carta fue a mi, los detalles fueron muy similares, incluso un sujeto mayor, (que al parecer le había prometido pagarle la universidad) el abandono y el embarazo, sin embargo esta ves no sentí nada, o mas bien, no supe que sentir.

Después de eso no había vuelto a enamorarme, como les conté, termine siendo el error que muchas comenzaron a lamentar los domingos en la mañana, de golpe mis recuerdos se rompieron cuando escuche una violenta tos cercana a mi puerta, imagine que el dueño de esos pulmones seria el mismo señor que recibió mis maletas, ella me lo había comentado, espere un momento y el sueño no llegaba, creí que seria buena idea salir a dar una caminata pero después recapacite y me di cuenta de lo entupido que me vería si me encontraban, o lo que ella pensaría, si se enteraba, así que mejor me quede en mi cama y tras una hora de dar vueltas en la cama me quede profundamente dormido.

Me desperté pasadas las 10 de la mañana, me bañe violentamente y con un par de vaqueros y una camiseta con mi meme favorito (its something) salí al portal, me la encontré disfrutando de la sombra con un libro de un autor desconocido, leí el titulo "Callar las armas es renunciar" y me confundí mas sobre quien es la persona que tenia frente a mi, ella me vio, sonrío y cruzándose las piernas se levanto, llevaba una falda muy amplia que resaltaba sus pantorrillas y pies desnudos, se me acerco, me dio un beso en la mejilla y me dijo que pasara a desayunar:

- Hay jugo y café en la mesa, pero la cocinera te preparara algo.

En cuento me vio, la cocinera me sirvió unos huevos revueltos, comí despacio y luego me pregunto que me gustaría para la comida, le dije que lo que ella preparara seria delicioso.

Regrese a los portales y ella me dijo que esperara un momento, revise el libro y leí la pagina donde había dejado el separador:

"Pero no puedo evitarlo. Porque aun sin el recurso del lenguaje, el pasado, como alguna enredadera desenraizada y desesperada, ha encontrado otras cuarteadoras a través de las cuales desliza sus zarcillos hasta mi alma. Su camino debió de ser tan torcido como los laberintos de nuestro arte tradicional, Sin embargo mi padre puede estar feliz de que solo uno de los cinco ha vuelto a caer bajo su férula. Si hay alguna felicidad en la tumba, debe de encontrarla sabiendo que a criado a cuatro hijos perfectamente estadounidenses. si yo he tomado el "mal" camino, bueno… siempre dijo que para progresar, la historia exige que individuos y razas enteras sean sacrificados. Cuatro pasos hacia adelante, un paso atrás, como una familia estábamos muy delante de los porcentajes declarados como aceptables por el reverenciado Lenin de mi padre. No puede quejarse."

¿Qué pensaría ella de esa frase? Sacrificio, Lenin, traumas de a infancia, ella nunca me pareció una persona que se interesara por ello ¿o lo leía por mi? ¿Qué significaba todo esto? Paranoia en el corazón no es la mejor idea cuando estas con una mujer.

La sentí detrás de mi, me entrego un sombrero de paja, sencillo, como el que uno compra a la orilla de las carreteras:

- Anda vamos, te voy a llevar a conocer los alrededores, a la vuelta hay un manantial de aguas mansas, podremos nada si quieres.

Llevaba un sombrero igual al mío pero pequeño ¿Cómo alguien le podría decir que no a esa adorable criatura? En menos de 20 minutos en su auto por un camino rural y una caminata de 10 minutos por un sendero llegamos, en su bolso traía una botella de vino blanco que inmediatamente puso a enfriar en el agua, saco un par de toallas que extendimos sobre una roca larga y lisa donde nos sentamos descalzos, ante un agradable silencio sintiendo como el agua acariciaba los dedos de nuestros pies, después de un tiempo ella se irguió, hecho sus hombros y su pecho para adelante mientras que sus brazos aleteaban detrás de su cintura y nalgas, baje la mirada hacia las perfectas uñas de sus pies, recién pintadas de rojo sangre, en un instante te quite la blusa y la falda y se lanzo al agua, se zambullo varios segundos y emergió a unos diez metros de donde me encontraba. Me hizo señas con la mano a que la siguiera , entonces me di cuenta que yo no llevaba traje de baño o algunos pantaloncillos para poder lanzarme al manantial. Creo que si ella no trajera bikini yo hubiera accedido a bañarme desnudo. Por tímido, por miedo, por que se yo no me atreví a sacarme la ropa y lanzarme al agua. Ante mi indecisión ella se me acerco y apoyada en una roca me dijo:

- Anda lánzate el agua esta muy buena.

- No vine preparado.

- No importa, salta.

- Es que tengo frío - No pude evitar sentirme ridículo al decir eso… patético, debo de aprender a mentir.

Ella me hizo el favor de no insistir y yo desvíe la atención a la botella de vino.

Ha de estar a punto, ábrela en lo que yo me doy otro chapuzón.

Dio un par de vueltas, me recordó a todas esas caricaturas que vemos cuando niños, era simplemente maravilloso verla en su elemento, como esos delfines que ves en las costas que juegan y juegan y cuando te les acercas no escapan, salio del agua completamente empapada, el largo cabello se le pagaba en los hombros y el traje de baño estaba completamente pegado a su piel.

- Este es el momento mas peligroso para el cutis - Mi cara de "mi no entender" no debió de ser mas clara - Cuando la piel esta mojada no se sienten los rayos del sol, pero el agua sigue actuando como una lupa y aumenta los inconvenientes del sol en las células epidérmicas.

- Oooooohhhhh

- Lo digo en serio no te burles.

- Claro que no me burlo

- Perdona - carajocarajocarajo que linda sonrisa - No hay nada que me horrorice mas que las arrugas que el cáncer de piel. Debe una sola de asolearse en seco y protegida por un buen bronceador.

Le alcance la copa de vino. En silencio, hombro con hombro nos dedicamos a ver el paso de las sombras en la oscuridad, ella descubrió una pareja de pajarillos ocultos entre el forraje, vio que se resguardaban del sol, y con el paso de este, se movían a igual ritmo para evitar que la sombra los abandonara a sombra.

- Se mimetizan, algo similar nos contó una ves un profesor, los antiguos guerreros jaguar entraban en un estado de profunda meditación y asociarse en su entorno, podían permanecer en un sitio de cuclillas y sin moverse, sin comer ni beber durante al menos dos semanas, simplemente esperando el momento oportuno para atacar y matar de un golpe al enemigo, cuando Tenochtitlan cayo, esa era la resistencia, los sobrevivientes hacían eso y cuando veían a un español se lanzaban y lo decapitaban a el o al caballo… ¿Cómo se llamaba ese maestro?… no espera tu no tomaste esa clase.

- No, no lo conozco, interesante historia.

Terminamos bebiendo la botella, que nos dio el empuje necesario para una animada conversación sobre guerreros aztecas, resistencias y como podemos disimularnos ante el mundo y nosotros mismos, me contó que hacia un tiempo había estado muy enamorada de un amigo suyo, pero no se dio cuenta hasta que se fue muy lejos, por orgullo nunca se atrevió a llamarle, además le daba vergüenza sus amigos se enteraran, sin perder la sonrisa termino confesándome que nunca se lo dijo y que al final, era lo mas cercano al amor que había tenido en su vida.

Cuando me pidió que condujera en el camino de regreso me sentí un poco menos inseguro, incluso pensé que estaba acercándome al objetivo, pero apenas entro al coche le entro una gran somnolencia que no la abandono al llegar a su casa entro directamente y sin decirme nada le dijo a la muchacha que no la despertaran hasta la cena. La chica me ofreció un emparedado de ensalada de pollo y una cerveza, me fui a fumar debajo del árbol enorme que presidía la entrada de su casa, cuando se me quitaron las ganas me fui a sentar debajo de la fuente, quería ver las ranas pero no estaban, o el señor las había ahuyentado (cosa que me pareció improbable) o estas también se escondían del sol, recordé la pasada conversación mientras hacia un barco de papel con la cajetilla del cigarro, mientras este luchaba por evitar hundirse recordé la noche anterior cuando imagine que era inminente que ella llegara a mi cuarto y mientras que yo paseaba mi nariz y mis labios por su ingle y sus pezones ella susurraría mi nombre. Que luego acariciaría mi sexo, demorándose maliciosamente en mis testículos, lamiéndolos hasta escuchar en su vos cantarina y ronca "los tienes muy redonditos"

Me reí como un tonto cuando vi aparecer la primera rana, fue cuando me di cuenta que estaba anocheciendo y que el resplandor detrás de la casa le daba un aspecto amenazador, vi que la luz de su cuarto estaba encendida, decidido a ir pero sin saber que decir me encamine a su cuarto, apenas toque ella me dijo que pasara. Ocultando un bostezo me dijo:

- Ah que sueño me dio, es culpa del sol, siempre me ha hecho daño asolearme.

Vi en el piso el bikini y su ropa, en una silla una toalla blanca, así que intuí que se había bañado y dormido desnuda, entonces me di cuenta que ella deseaba pararse, le dije que saldría en lo que ella se cambiaba:

- Espera - Y lo que yo esperaba que pasase no paso - ¿puedo pedirte un favor? Mientras me cambio ¿puedes traer un par de cervezas?

De la cocina venia un olorcillo agradable, me preguntaron que vino preferíamos para la comida y le dije que esperaríamos un momento mas, le pedí las cervezas y regrese con ellas a su cuarto, me la encontré ya vestida, había tendido su cama y recogido su ropa, al cercarme me cautivo su olor, ningún otro, ni vino, ni perfumes ni nada, solo su olor, el de ella y su cabello limpio. Me pareció la mujer que uno puede amar y odiar al mismo tiempo, le alcance una botella de cerveza y encendió un cigarrillo, abrió la ventana y nos dedicamos a ver la caída del sol en unas butacas que yo no había visto.

La sentí insegura, insistiendo en mi inescrupuloso análisis le encontré un airecillo de vulgaridad, a pesar de su perfil distinguido, su mirada abierta y su cuello grácil, habia una imperceptible violencia cuando decía frases como "claro" o "me lo imaginaba" sobre todo cuando daba esas caladas largas y furtivas a su cigarro, como un viejo dolor que se calma con un poco de humo en los pulmones, y toda esa rabia se trasladaba a mi por no saber como poder resarcir la pena de esta exquisita mujer, como si adivinara mis pensamientos la conversación regreso al novio que la había abandonado, enseguida sentí el amargo gusto de que por muy hermosa y engreída que fuese esta mujer, hubo alguien que no la considero lo suficientemente buena.

En ese momento me centre en los fragmentos de ella que mas me seducían, sus piernas y sus nalgas ya hable de ellas mucho, sus dedos de los pies eran pequeños y siempre perfectos, pero esa pequeña curva que se formaba en su vientre cuando se inclinaba era donde uno podía recargarse durante horas y horas solo para dormir, suave y calida era como la imaginaba, perfumada con su verdadera esencia, con las siluetas de su vida, imagine muchas cosas mas, y me di cuenta que no prestaba ningún tipo de atención, ella relataba mas para si misma, lo siguiente que dije lo dije sin pensarlo.

- Nena déjame decirte que tu estas mas allá de la metafísica - Estupidoestupidoestupido, se lo dije a una amiga mía bromeando cuando le pregunte "¿estas?" y ella me contesto "masomenos" esa broma dijo que era una frase poderosamente ligadora y yo la había desperdiciado.

Mis palabras la contrariaron, y aun mas por que me acerque a ella, se levanto de golpe y se sentó en la cama, la seguí sin titubear, ya junto a ella nuestras narices casi se tocaban, a punto de besarnos me tomo de las manos, su tono emanaba urgencia.

- Dime una cosa, en caso de una pareja, en que ella sea fea y el sea guapo ¿Qué es preferible? ¿tener un niño o una niña?

Como si la respuesta realmente importara busque la mejor de las respuestas:

- Se me hace que una niña

- ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo vas a querer una niña fea?

- No seria fea, las mujeres heredan los genes del padre.

Medito un momento mi respuesta, en un segundo sin puertas.

- ¿Y si fuera al revés? Que ella es hermosa y el feo ¿Qué preferirías? ¿tener un niño o una niña?

¿De que se supone estaba hablando? ¿Se estaba refiriendo a nosotros? ¿O solo no quería que la besara y eso fue lo único que se le ocurrió? ¿o eso es lo que esperaba de mi?

- Pues una niña también…

- Pero eso no es lógico…

- Solo en apariencia, las mujeres muy guapas son la excepción: heredan la belleza de sus hijas, toda mujer guapa tiene una madre guapa, las mujeres transmiten la belleza de la especie.

- ¿Y los hombres? No me vayas a decir que ellos transmiten la inteligencia de la especie - sofoco su risa con una mano - Bueno, a ver dime, ¿Qué seria preferible dado el caso de que el fuera guapo y ella también? Muy guapos los dos.

Solo por miedo a que se ofendiera, al considerar que mucho era mi ego, no le dije que ese seria nuestro caso, me reí y le dije que un niño.

- ¿Estas loco? ¿También eres de los que creen que lo mejor es para los hombres?

Entonces sentí nuevamente el impulso de besarla. Que nos acomodáramos perfectamente, sin desesperación, como si no fuera esta la primera ves, imagine que el final del beso seria también como el final de una ceremonia, como una tumba sin sol… sin ofuscamientos me levante de su lado…

Nos demoramos lo que una mirada de ternura que no supe interpretar. Serenamente volví a mi recamara, ya bajo las mantas me dedique a reimaginar ese beso, la forma de sus labios, la consistencia de su lengua, su aliento… desde hace mucho yo pensaba que los besos demuestran el centro y la raíz de nuestro ser material, es como una mirada a su historia, a su conciencia, la base de las palabras y los sentimientos, la base de la historia "nuestra existencia determina nuestra conciencia" quizás por eso la boca es el manantial de lo que somos, Me quede dormido y entre sueños nada me pareció mas voluptuoso que a ambos nos encerraran en sarcófagos, desnudos, nos despierta como un terremoto una nave enorme que nos arranca de la tierra, vamos volando envueltos en ella, suave y calida, veo que nos va a depositar en un vaso, al tocar fondo me lastimo y comienzo a llorar por que estamos en el fondo de una licuadora, la ingente mano nos rocía con jengibre en polvo, cae algún liquido que se escurre por nuestro cuerpo y nos despierta la lascivia, y justo cuando la voy a penetrar esa enorme mano enciende la licuadora, sin perder la conciencia de mi mismo me siento un caldo de su sangre y la mía. Es grumoso, en la superficie brotan trozos que no quedaron bien molidos, no tengo miedo, oscuramente te que emergerán de nuevo nuestros cuerpos, para entonces multiplicados. Estamos ella y yo, aturdidos, los otros cuerpos no son nuestros hijos, somos también nosotros, aturdidos…

Me despertaron unos fuertes golpes en la puerta, la abrí y me encontré al viejo encargado de la casa:

- Disculpa, dice la señorita que el desayuno ya esta servido.

Eso me alegro y me dio prisa para poder ir a verla, salí sin ducharme, encandilado por la posibilidad de volver a la laguna, me saludo su mirada atropellada y su sonrisa brillante, le di un beso en la mejilla y eso me puso un poco triste.

- ¿Qué es lo que opinas sobre lo que te dije de Hesse? - Mi cara debió de ser todo un poema - ¿no tengo razón?

- ¿De que? - sentí que mi pregunta la desconcertaba, pero en verdad no sabia a lo que se refería.

- De lo que te dije, que inspira al predeterminismo.

- Pero nunca habíamos hablado de el… - mi espontánea respuesta me confundió al punto de tartamudear la ultima palabra, ella se rio bastante y de buena gana.

- ¿Qué quieres que hagamos hoy? Yo había pensado en mostrarte la cascada, detrás de ella se forma una barranca donde si caes nadie te volverá a encontrar hasta que llegues al mar, desde donde estamos es imposible verla, es por ahí desde donde entro el ejercito para matar a los narcos que te conté, aísla las tierras, la convierten en nuestra pequeña isla.

- ¿La aísla de que?

- Pues de nada… - Fue cuando me di cuenta que ella ya había tomado la decisión de que fuéramos - te encantara el lugar, si quieres puedes llevar una caña de pescar y ves si puedes atrapar una trucha.

No lograba imaginarme ese sitio. Borrosamente pensé que seria incomodo y muy peligroso, y aumentaron mis dudas cuando dijo que llegaríamos caminando, sin embargo no tarde en olvidarme de todo cuando pasamos junto a las colmenas de la familia y nos ofrecieron unas grandes pencas de miel, anduvimos por un camino escondido y terminamos junto al río, sentados en una roca manchada de líquenes, ella comenzó a descubrir formas.

- Mira eso parece un halcón con las alas extendidas, ese es Tsathoggua.

Súbitamente yo también comencé a ver figuras en la piedra.

- Mira, este es Zapata y ese otro es el hombre de la avena.

- Aquí hay un hombre y una mujer, ¿los ves? - me concentre en la mancha que señalaba pero no lograba encontrarle ninguna forma, cuando de pronto tomaron forma de dos personas caminando de la mano, pero antes de que yo hablara ella apunto - ¿Ves? Están haciendo el amor…

Me perdí tratando de interpretar sus palabras. Me miro a los ojos divertida:

- Eres un tonto

Me sentí contrariado ¿Qué acababa de pasar? ¿Qué es lo que ella esperaba? Me dolía la cabeza. Empecé a decirle las muchas dudas que tenia sobre mi mismo y lo que estaba buscando.

- Lo supe desde que te conocí, cuando me arrancabas la ropa con los ojos en la facultad - me respondió con franca sorna - Pero yo puedo ser lo que tu quieres que sea, puedo ser Aglaya Ivnovna o La Pasionaria, si quieres puedo ser la princesa Leia - Se empezó a reír - Perdona, pero es que te tomas tus ideas muy en serio.

Aunque era claro que no me lo había dicho con la intención de molestarme, no supe que sentir ante esa frase, continuamos la caminata, no pude evitar una risa nerviosa cuando se me acerco.

- ¿Nunca has querido ser un animal? ¿sabes? Todo el mundo quisiera ser un jaguar, un águila o un lobo, ¿pero sabes que? A mi no, si las otras vidas existiesen a mi me gustaría ser una vaca, ser de esas vacas que logran envejecer, que han parido muchos novillos, toros negros y malos, de esas que han alimentado con su leche a todos los niños del pueblo.

Cuando regresamos dio ordenes de que le prepararan el auto, la mire en busca de una explicación que sabia no llegaria, una ves que el señor se retiro ella me miro a los ojos:

- Tu me gustas por que eres puro, admiro tu pureza.

Fingí que no me sorprendían sus palabras, por que me sentí avergonzado:

- A mi me gustaría ser un perro, de esos enormes, bravos y leales que se quedan en la tumba del amo genocida aullando de pena hasta que ellos también mueren.

Esbocé una parca sonrisa cuando la ayude a llevar una maleta, me pareció que estaba vacío, y mas de una ves lo moví con el pie durante el rato que estuvimos conversando antes de que se marchara.

No supe donde se había ido, me quede en el jardín fumando hasta que el frío calo tanto que me dolían las articulaciones, jamás la interrogaría al respecto, desde el insomnio de mi cama la escuche llegar en la callada madrugada, llamo a mi puerta a las nueve, no parecía desvelada, desayunamos al fondo con un silencio de frío ¿tenia acaso derecho a tener celos de ella? En algún momento del desayuno le dije que estaba pensando que debía de regresar, que me la había pasado muy bien pero que y no recuerdo que absurdo pretexto debí de explicarle. Me queme la lengua con el café y eso sirvió para poder moldear mi cara y que ella no viera lo que mi lenguaje corporal en verdad quería decir, en auxilio de mi mismo me abstraje saboreando una manzana que agarre del frutero.

Ella se cruzo los brazos sobre la mesa y casi me volvió la alegría al mirar como la presión redondeaba aun mas sus senos.

- Como tu quieras - Me lo dijo con buen talante, aunque no dejaba de interrogarme con sus ojos, por un momento creí que en su mirada habría desolación, pero en seguida sentí su orgulloso reproche por mis celos injustificados.

Cuando salí de su villa tuve que llegar al cruce para ponerme a llorar, me atragante y trate de secarme las lagrimas cuando me encontré al policía en su mismo sitio contando dinero alegremente y le tuve que devolver el saludo. Oculte mi cara con el sombrero que ella me regalo y encendí la radio, recordé que ella me dijo que estaría ahí todo el verano y que cuando pudiera volviéramos a vernos, también recordé la frase de del prologo.

* * *

><p>Espero que les allá gustado, me siento muy halagado llegaran hasta el final. Es mas, díganme que les pareció.<p> 


End file.
